Eternidade
by taalithdeck
Summary: Quando o destino age é inevitável, e ele chama Ewigkeit para sua terra natal. Órfã, a única de sua raça e com o passado queimado, ela se vê com problemas de encarar esse mundo misterioso sob seus pés. Jurada de morte, ela volta para Skyrim após 16 anos de sua fuga, e seu meio sangue Nord prova sua força enquanto ela atravessa as altas e gélidas montanhas da fronteira com Cyrodiil.
1. Chapter 1

O ronronado gutural soa por todo a gruta e se espalha por toda a caverna, ecoando por longos segundos, ouve-se também gotas de água caindo a todo momento de estalactites, atravessando metros e caindo em largas poças escuras. Quase não havia luz, deixando o ambiente amarelo-esverdeado e muito traiçoeiro, iluminando, na maior parte, a gruta. Três homens atravessam a ampla caverna, contornando enormes e pontiagudas estalagmites, se dirigindo na direção do som alto e animalesco, uma forma circular e negra no centro da gruta parcialmente iluminada, às vezes a luz permitia ver sombras avermelhadas que se moviam dentro daquela forma negra. Um imenso ovo desprovido de casca, feito de um tipo de liga resistente que deixava um rastro repugnante de gosma a sua volta. Os homens se ajoelharam no solo úmido e rochoso da caverna, um deles se ergue e segura um cajado na mão direita, deixando a outra pendendo ao lado do corpo, parecendo estar à espera de algo, todos usavam máscaras pálidas e túnicas negras. O som gutural predominou, até começar, lentamente, a se articular em palavras.

-Dovah...kiin... – A caverna estremeceu, fazendo pequenas pedras se desprenderem do teto e cair sobre o capuz dos seguidores dos dragões.

-Mestre Alduin, Devorador de Mundos! – Começou o homem com voz rouca e meio hesitante – Retornastes enfim.

-Quem és? – A voz soou um tanto intimidadora.

-Um mero seguidor. A era dos dragões, senhor – Abriu dramaticamente os braços – Já estava na hora de seu retorno, para impor seu domínio aos seres frágeis e inferiores de Skyrim.

A criatura pareceu rir, ou poderia ser apenas um longo grunhido.

-Dovahkiin vive, preciso dele... – Ele pega uma longa respiração, como se precisasse de forças para continuar – MORTO! - O grito faz as paredes estremecem novamente, só que dessa vez com mais força, os outros dois homens recuam alguns passos, assustados, enquanto o que falava com a criatura permaneceu imóvel em seu lugar – Ele é uma ameaça ao meu futuro reinado, matem-no! – Mesmo sem muita claridade, pode-se ver um par de olhos vermelhos e penetrantes através da transparência do ovo.

-Agora mesmo – Fez uma breve reverência.

Se virou e começou sua caminhada para fora da caverna, passando ente os outros dois homens, mas o som da voz grave o fez parar.

-Ao Sul, uma aldeia independente e fora do mapa, oeste de Markarth, escondida nas montanhas. Não quero sobreviventes.


	2. Welcome Home

"Nosso herói, nosso herói, clama o coração do guerreiro/ Eu lhe digo, eu lhe digo, o Dragonborn virá/ Com o poder da voz da antiga arte Nórdica/ Acredite, acredite, o Dragonborn virá/ É o fim do mal, e de todos os inimigos de Skyrim/ Cuidado, cuidado, o Dragonborn virá/A escuridão passou, e a lenda ainda cresce". Assim repetia alegremente a cantiga que seus pais a ensinaram, a oração que passa por gerações e que todos os Nords conhecem, a canção que surpreende os viajantes e que traz orgulho aos nativos de Skyrim. "Você saberá, você saberá da vinda do Dragonborn". A pequena garota se vira para deparar-se com as chamas entrando em sua casa pela janela.

Vou diminuindo a corrida para apenas um trote até que chego em uma fogueira, desamasso lentamente o papel velho, já frágil e amarelado. Inclino o papel na direção da luz das chamas até conseguir enxergar as palavras sob a luz alaranjada, com uma ânsia curiosa fui lendo as letras quase desbotadas:

 _"_ _Existem muitas lendas que relatam acontecimentos ou encontros com estes demônios, cada um influenciado pela sua cultura e contexto sócio-político. Acredita-se que esta terrível criatura suga a força vital da vítima. Pensa-se que eles roubam almas. "_

Decepcionada jogo o papel no fogo. Lendas, nada mais, não fatos ou notícias, lendas. O papel estala no fogo várias vezes, tornando-se negro e expelindo uma breve fumaça acinzentada. Não serviu de nada o trabalho que tive roubando essa folha de um livro velho, ele estava abandonado numa estante empoeirada de uma loja em um vilarejo próximo, "Criaturas e Raças de Tamriel", dizia na capa. Já era noite então ninguém me viu destrancar a porta com uma gazua e entrar, estava à procura de algo que poderia me ser útil, como uma faca ou alguma poção, mas acabei encontrando esse livro que atraiu a minha atenção, uma luz e vozes vindas do lado de fora do estabelecimento me assustaram e, num ímpeto, retirei a folha que me interessava e saí apressadamente pelos fundos, seu título dizia "Raças extintas: Súcubo". Só havia uma pessoa que seria capaz de me falar mais sobre minha "meia raça", e ela está morta, as únicas informações escritas estão em livros antigos, retratando-nos como selvagens, demônios e criaturas malignas.

O vento frio acaricia meu rosto, alimento a fogueira com alguns galhos secos que encontrei na floresta, a noite é severa, aperto-me em meus trapos. Não tenho e nunca tive mapa, mas sei que nunca estive tão ao norte de Cyrodiil, pelo menos não em muito tempo... aqui a noite é rigorosa e gélida. Agora entendo o porquê não vejo os Imperiais tomando essas estradas, nesse ponto eu tenho a sorte ao meu lado, meu meio sangue Nord me dá um pouco mais de resistência ao frio. Olho para meus pertences numa pequena bolsa feita de panos, há um pão duro, duas cenouras, um pedaço de madeira com várias marcas, algumas gazuas e uma pequena e velha faca sem corte, pego-a e fito meus olhos castanhos através de seu aço duro, fosco e riscado, jogo-a dentro da bolsa novamente. As únicas vestimentas que tenho são as que trago em meu corpo, uma roupa e sapatos de pele que encontrei em um esqueleto numa caverna abandonada. Não posso ser considerada uma mendiga, mendigos vivem em cidades e recebem esmolas uma vez ou outra, tudo o que tenho é roubado, sou uma ladra, mal tenho onde morar, não tenho nem a pena e compaixão dos nativos daqui. Eu vivi numa caverna por seis anos até que ela fosse tomada por um troll recentemente, os povos das aldeias me odeiam e sou caçada por guardas se tento chegar perto. Quando eu era pequena e atravessei a fronteira a minha única forma de sobreviver foi trabalhando em uma fazenda, onde os donos me maltratavam e me davam apenas migalhas. Um dia consegui fugir, então, com raiva de mim, disseram a todos que eu havia envenenado os animais da aldeia, sou odiada e perseguida desde então. Hoje vivo perambulando pelas florestas, caçando, roubando e fazendo fogueiras para sobreviver, contando com a proteção da natureza e suas florestas densas por onde posso me esgueirar.

Não vejo minha aparência além do que posso ver no reflexo dos lagos, faz muito tempo que não me vejo num espelho. Sei que tenho longos cabelos castanhos meio ondulados e olhos da mesma cor. Ao contrário de minha meia raça Nórdica, eu possuo orelhas levemente pontudas que escondo debaixo dos meus cabelos sempre que tem alguém perto.

Não tenho muitas habilidades, treino um pouco do meu ataque em algumas árvores ou caçando coelhos e raposas, mas tenho dificuldade em caçar animais maiores como cervos e alces. Sei me esgueirar muito bem e, se quiser, posso passar despercebida em qualquer lugar, mas não sei me defender de jeito nenhum. "Habilidades" que nunca tive chance de provar de verdade, afinal, caçar coelhos e raposas não é nada comparado às histórias dos heróis de Tamriel, nem a meros assassinos de aluguel, nem às histórias e cantigas que minha mãe cantava para mim.

-Dragonborn, Dragonborn, por sua honra jurou manter o mal sempre à distância... – Canto baixinho, com pequenas nuvens de ar quente saindo de minha boca.

Ao jogar a bolsa de lado, cai o pedaço de madeira com os diversos cortes, pego-o e observo a quantidade de marcas, dou uma risada amarga, hoje é o dia que completo vinte anos, dezesseis anos de exílio e luto. Não sei bem o que eu sou, mas sei que eu sou a única e não poderei obter ajuda de outras raças, mas também sou uma Nord e não pertenço a esse lugar, então eu tenho uma casa para recorrer.

-... E os mais ferozes inimigos caem... – Giro o pedaço de madeira em minhas mãos - Ao ouvir teu grito de triunfo!

Juraram que me matariam se eu voltasse, mas tenho que arriscar, qualquer coisa é melhor que este lugar e estas condições.

-Dragonborn! Por tuas bênçãos oramos! – Ergo meu braço numa encenação muito forçada e dou risada de mim mesma.

Nunca fui muito religiosa, mas sempre acreditei nos heróis e em suas histórias, com muita coragem, bravura e honra, defendendo os inocentes com suas pesadas espadas e escudos, arcos ou até com magia! Acredite só, bravos guerreiros, lendas, histórias incríveis e inacreditáveis por toda a parte. É muita ingenuidade de minha parte, mas foi no que sempre acreditei desde pequena. É essa ingenuidade que move a minha esperança, esperança de algo melhor, de ser algo melhor. Estou atrás de um lugar em minha terra natal, Skyrim, terra de heróis, mistérios e desafios. Acolho-me perto do fogo, fecho meus olhos e sinto o sono chegar, combato a ansiedade e finalmente consigo me forçar a dormir.

Acordo bem cedo na manhã seguinte, espero o sol despontar e começo a subir as montanhas do Norte, a subida é íngreme a traiçoeira, com rochas escorregarias por causa da neve, há poucas árvores em que eu possa me apoiar durante a subida, me deixando exposta a animais que possam me ver como refeição. O vento forte passa por meus cabelos, às vezes enroscando-o em meu rosto num mar castanho de ondulações, prendo-os firmemente e continuo a subida. Demoro um dia para chegar ao cume coberto de gelo, estou bastante cansada, virei o dia e a noite subindo, estou no limite da fronteira e não tive nenhum imprevisto até aqui. De cima vejo amplamente alguns planaltos verdes no horizonte com largos lagos azuis, depois de um campo branco de neve e rios congelados que descem a montanha, o sol ainda está nos céus, sinto alegria em estar tão perto, animada em conhecer esta terra que foi tirada de mim quando era bem pequena. Consigo avistar uma toca de coelho abaixo da raiz de uma árvore, me aproximo devagar e coloco minha mão dentro do buraco, pego o coelho de pelos brancos de dentro dele e o mato rapidamente torcendo seu pescoço, isso evita o sofrimento de ambos, não estou com tanta fome agora, deixarei para comer quando anoitecer e eu acender uma fogueira num local seguro, amarro-o em meu cinto improvisado que fiz com panos velhos e continuo a caminhada, agora descendo a montanha. A noite é perigosa, estou acampando em um terreno inclinado na metade do caminho até a base, faço uma fogueira pequena, o suficiente para cozinhar meu coelho. Ao terminar a "refeição" subo em uma árvore com galhos grossos, chego o mais alto que consigo e me amarro com alça da bolsa no tronco, dou um puxão para me certificar de que está bem preso e durmo rapidamente. O caminho da descida também foi difícil e escorregadio, demorou algumas horas para chegar na base da montanha, minha fome está saciada graças ao coelho que peguei.

Avisto uma estrada de pedra há 20 metros na minha frente, mas ouço vozes e me escondo rapidamente atrás de uma árvore, são vozes masculinas, marchando da minha direita para a esquerda, deve ser uns quatro, estão falando sobre encontrar um homem em um forte perto dali, um líder se não me engano, ao ouvir os paços se distanciando resolvo segui-los, acompanhando-os de longe. Todos ali vestiam uma camisa amarela, por cima uma malha azul que atravessa um dos ombros até a barriga e botas prateadas. Não demora muito e avisto o forte de pedras cinzentas, eles viram em minha direção para conversar e vejo que me enganei, três homens e uma mulher. Pensei que encontraria uma aldeia aqui perto, não há nada que me interessa neste lugar.

-O Jarl chegou! – Diz um deles apontando para uma parte do forte que não consigo ver.

Dou de ombros e viro de costas para seguir o caminho de pedras quando vejo um vulto rápido demais para que pudesse desviar, levo uma pancada na nuca, forte o suficiente para me jogar violentamente contra o chão, fazendo-me bater a cabeça na terra, cortando minha testa no processo, não pude evitar um grito de dor, ergo a cabeça, trêmula, e vejo um homem com roupas, capacete e botas de couro e um saiote que vai até o joelho com a espada desembainhada, olho para uma mancha de sangue no cabo da espada e me pergunto, meio assustada, se aquele sangue era meu. O sol me impede de ver seu rosto, ouço o choque de espadas ao fundo junto com frases como "malditos imperiais", "não os deixem escapar" e "capturem os rebeldes", outros homens vestidos como esse passam ao seu lado levando os soldados de capacete prateado com as mãos atadas pela estrada de pedra.

\- Pensou que ia escapar, rebelde? – Disse o soldado pressionando um dos pés em meu tórax, fazendo-me perder a respiração, me prendendo ao chão.

-Eu não... – Sou interrompida sem a chance de me explicar.

-Soldado, o que tens aí? – Diz uma voz feminina atrás do homem à minha frente, fazendo-o se virar repentinamente para a mulher de capacete e armadura prateada.

-Estava escondida nas moitas, voltando para as estradas- Ela se aproxima e se agacha, segura meu queixo e vira meu rosto para os lados brutamente, em seguida vasculha a minha bolsa, por fim a fecha e joga no mato alto, o que me deixa muito estressada.

-Certamente estava tentando fugir. Amarre e leve-a para a carroça junto com os outros.

-Sim, legado. – Ele afrouxa o aperto, fazendo meu peito subir numa respiração forte, trazendo junto uma crise de tosse, esfrego a parte de trás da cabeça que bati no chão com a mão, me apoio no chão com os cotovelos e vejo uma certa movimentação, mas não consigo focar muito bem nos rostos das pessoas, havia vários outros homens vestidos igual aquele que me nocauteou. Eu tento, sem êxito, falar alguma coisa, estou com muita falta de ar para conseguir dizer algo.

-General Tullius! O senhor conseguiu! – Disse uma outra voz, não consegui identificar de onde veio, mas vários outros gritos de comemoração vieram em seguida.

-Amordace-o, não queremos que ocorra um grave incidente. – Dessa vez a voz pareceu ser de um superior, uma voz de comando, esse deve ser o tal Tullius– Vai pagar pelo seu crime e sua covardia, Jarl.

-Sim General!

-Hey! Vocês pegaram o homem errado, eu não estou com eles! Procure entender, eu não sou rebelde! Por favor! Eu só estava de passagem, eu juro! – Esbravejava histericamente um estranho que acabara de chegar, um dos soldados trazia o cavalo do homem histérico pelas rédeas.

-Cale a boca, ladrão de cavalos! – Gritou o soldado que trazia o homem, dando um tapa em sua cabeça.

Meus braços fraquejam e deito na grama novamente, não consigo evitar um longo gemido de dor, não era assim que eu esperava que fosse a minha primeira "luta", mal consigo me levantar. Não estou com um bom pressentimento sobre isso, há claramente um engano, não cometi nenhum crime, não em Skyrim... Observo a copa das árvores se moverem com o vento, o céu ao fundo está completamente azul, o sol faz sombras em meu rosto no formato das folhas, estou atordoada e sem ar, minha visão foi embaçando rapidamente, sentia o sangue quente escorrer no canto do meu rosto e entrar em meu ouvido, abafando um pouco os sons. Só tive tempo de sentir um puxão forte no braço que me ergueu do chão quase completamente. _"_ _Você saberá, você saberá da vinda do Dragonborn", minha mãe puxa meu braço e me arrasta para fora de casa enquanto continuo olhando pela porta aberta as chamas hipnotizantes entrarem pela janela e lamberem nosso teto de madeira e palha, e, lá fora de casa, eu vi o inferno_. Seguram fortemente minhas mãos juntas à frente do meu corpo. O tempo passa bem lentamente. Tentam me forçar a andar segurando com brutalidade o meu braço direito, sinto meus joelhos fraquejarem e o chão sumir.

Tudo ficou escuro e silencioso.


End file.
